Son of Salem RWBY
by midnighdiamond
Summary: Ramsey the son of darkness, he grew up in the dark realm but when he gets a chance to go to remnant he goes his mother wanting him to bring the relics and Kill Ozpin once an for all what happens when he gets enrolled by accident
1. Chapter 1

Salem looked at the boy that stood in front of her he looked like a male version of her  
" Ramsey " she said The boy stood looking at her his dark sliver eyes glowed dimly. Salem looked at him once again taking in how much he looked like his father.  
" mother ." Ramsey said snapping Salem out of her daze, " you are dismissed " she said walking looked confused he remembered why she called him just shrugging the feeling he walked off heading to his room.

Salem P.O.V

After leaving the palace grim clawed there way out of dark pools of despair. i walked to a hill the border area from my realm and remnant

"Your using him" a voice said behind me i turned and saw him Ozpin standing he fixed his glasses to cover his eyes." what makes you say that, he my son " I chuckled glaring at him.

" well he is my son ." Ozpin corrected me. " you never saw him" I say clenching my teeth and slashed my hand black crystal shot from the ground breaking the image of Ozpin i then calm down an head back to the palace walking to Ramsey's room i herd grunting coming from his room i peaked in and saw him waving his weapon which was a chain with a black and white blade at the then got stuck into his wall.

I open the door "mother. " he say standing in front of the hole " i know About the hole ". Ramsey then pulled the blade from the wall and let it drop.

" Ramsey can i trust you with a task " I grin ready to see his expression." yes " he nodded  
i sit down on his bed

" i need you to go to beacon find a man name Ozpin the headmaster and kill him " I say " and oh you leave in a few days " i then walk out i din't go far ready to see his reaction he grinned and started to laugh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ramsey watched as Salem left, he jumped up with joy.

Salem P.O.V

When I walked down the hall to my room it mostly black and purple a grin plastered on my face. Sending Ramsey to kill Ozpin, I could do it myself I then looked on my dresser an old picture of me and Ozpin that's when I was pregnant with Ramsey I picked it up and tore Ozpin's grinning face from it. Not caring if he is the father of Ramsey he'll die by my or Ramsey's hand. I sat down of my bed dozing off

"well your back "A voice I jumped up turning to see him Ozpin "get out of my head!" I groan looking at him, "in the dream realm I have no control "he grinned leaning on his cane.

"so, our son why won't you let me see him again I was the one who held your hair back during morning sickness "he said I turn my head to see the past

IN the vison NO one P.O.V

Salem sat in Ozpin lap as he played with her snow-white hair  
"knock it off "she said looking at him Ozpin grinned and kissed her cheek she grinned back at him. Salem then jumped up and ran to the bathroom with Ozpin right behind her "wait "he yelled she leaned over the toilet and started to retract what ever she ate into the toilet Ozpin sighed and held her hair back while rubbing her back  
" this is your fault "she coughed as she threw up

End of Vison

Salem looked at it she then waved her arm black dust dispersed the vison  
" and what that has to do with anything "she looked at him giving him a death glare Ozpin sighed and turned his back to her

"If I ever was to see him I would know a look between me and you but still you can't hide him Our son in your realm "he said turning to face her

"quiet calling him Our son he's mine he's not going to die "she said Ozpin shoulders dropped

"your still hung-over sliver "he said. "you can't move on her death was your fault "Salem said biting her tongue, "but you turned her into the nevermore "he hissed back turning to face her he took his glasses off

"your just afraid when we accepted that Sliver was Our daughter she died your fearing for our son if I know him" Ozpin said looking at her with years of guilt eyes " every time I change I still feel her death on my shoulders while you hate when we found about our second child you allowed me to be around but mentioning sliver drove you away" he said " you think I'm suppose to let you near him I refuse for you to be near him" Salem said

Ozpin sighed and looked at her "you're not seeing him not ever "she yelled.

Salem then woke up she looked around and noticed everything was still the same she stood up and left her room. When se walked down to the training area she saw Ramsey waving his chain spear around. Ramsey Looked at the grim wolf he flicked the chain back and lashed it whipped at the grim wolf face he then charged. He had the chain ready to strike again. He jumped over the grim wolf and, stabbed the blade into it's back and pulled at the chain and threw the wolf into a wall.

"you should execute faster "Salem had a different outfit which was a in a combat attire. "yes mother "he stood

Salem walked up to him staring into his dark sliver eyes with a wave of her hand a grim ape came charging at Ramsey he dogged the ape it turned and roared at him

"bring it "Ramsey taunted and charged throwing the blade part of his chain the grim ape grabbed the blade and pulled against it, just like lighting he lost footing and fell scrapping his arm on the ground he bounced back only to see the ape slam its fist into his chest Ramsey was thrown back into pillar Salem called the grim ape off

"when I saw execute don't go for the obvious kill." She said looking, as she picked the chain up. Ramsey hugged his side When he looked up Salem stood in front of him "move your arm" she said Slowly he lifted his arm there was no surface wound so there was a broken bone her hands emitted a dark blue glow she touched his side the broken bones started to mend his arm healed.

"Thank you "He said she didn't respond "don't ever drop your guard "she said and walked off

Ramsey looked dumbfounded wondering why that's when she came charging the only thing he saw was her swing her black a white sword at him knocking him off his feet "what "he said looking at her she stood up ready to charge and she did he rolled out of her way.

"don't have my weapon "He shouted Salem only charged he dogged once again and tried to kick at her only to miss, he ran over to where she dropped his chain. He grabbed it and turned it into a spear

When Salem charged at him, he parried her attack she then jumped back and elbowed him black and reddish blood spewed from his mouth he fell to his knees Salem raised her sword he then vanished when he reformed he charged dragging the blade along the ground Salem turned only to be hit in the nose by Ramsey she stumbled back black blood dripped from her nose. Ramsey chuckled. Salem then charged hitting him upside the head with her sword. She walked up to him and planted her boot on his chest, she watched as he tried to mover her foot

"Mama stop "he cried, Salem moved her foot and walked off. Ramsey stood up and limped off to his room

Salem P.O.V

I walked off I went to my room a changed into my pajamas after butting the last button I headed to Ramsey room his light was on but when I opened the door he was passed out, half of his body was off the bed while his chain was piled in the corner of the room there was an icepack on his chest where I left a boot print. After staring I picked him up and laid him on the bed and healed his wounds on nose. I then left after cutting the light off I head to my room again and laid down  
" I wasn't ready to let Ramsey out of my sight "I thought then I fell asleep

IN the dream

"I be dammed if find Ozpin here once again I walked up the hill and he stood staring at something. "Salem "he said turning to see me "why are you bringing me here "I snap

He lightly chuckled  
" I told you I can't bring you here our powers are numb here "he said I didn't believe a dam word he said. "Salem why would not let me see him" Ozpin said, being tired of him asking the same dam question "you're not killing him" I growled looking at him

"he is much to me as he is to you "Ozpin said  
" I don't have time for this shit of yours "I say

End dream

The next day was time for Ramsey to leave

"mother "he looked at me

No one P.O.V

Salem looked at Ramsey she opened the Portal "trust no Hunter or huntress "Salem said

Ramsey then stepped into the portal with his bag pack.

When the portal closed

Salem then walked back inside she dragged her hands along the wall

Flashback

A four-year-old Ramsey ran down the halls  
" mama "Ramsey called out while running the little Ramsey ran outside the castle an into the court yard Little Ramsey then stopped when he saw grim for the first time

"mama" Ramsey called out the grim snake turned and saw him it hissed an charged Salem came black ice stabbed threw the snake's head" don't ever leave until you learn how to fight "Salem said kissing Ramsey's forehead " you ready for lunch " she asked looking at him his face resembled Ozpin way to much she hoped he grow out of the features.

End flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Ramsey looked around the green forest, not caring he started to walk with his backpack over his shoulder.

" got to find yang "a voice he turned his head an saw a girl wearing a red cloak smak dead into him.

"get off me "ramsey yelled "iḿ sorry "Ruby cried "wait i never seen you before?¨. "okay i won see you no time " Ramsey chuckled and walked off

TIme skip

"professor ozpin " ruby caught up with the headmaster as he was walking away. "yes ms rose " he turned an saw her.

IN the forest

Ramsey sat down after building a fire he rested his head on a tree. an dozed off

IN the dream

Ramsey stood up and saw salem "Mother. " he called out Salem turned, and saw him "well welcome to the dream realm "Salem said looking at him "it looks like a cross between our world and this world " Ramsey said. "you are right but few people even come here when the dream "salem said  
ramsey then felt a cold weight on his chest."ramsey wake up something is bothering your body"salem Ramsey could sense a hint of fear in her voice

End dream

When Ramsey woke up a man with red eyes stood face to him he jumped back, Ramsey jumped up pulling his chain out ready to fight "a fighter "Qrow chuckled Ramsey charged not going for the obvious kill he side stepped when qrow tried to hit him with the hilt of his sword, he lashed his chain Qrow ducked the blade missing his face by an inch while off guard Ramsey charged headbutting Qrow down He lashed his chain but a purple crystal stopped it

"Glynda "Qrow said, Ramsey pulled his chain and lashed it only to miss glynda she dashed. Ramsey pulled the chain trying to trip her from behind but she jumped and avoided falling a shower of purple crystals formed they all came rushing at him Thinking quick he waved the chain around avoiding most on the crystals Glynda landed at qrow feet "get up "she said. Glynda charged but only to be stopped by Ozpin  
¨let me handle this "he said

Ozpin P.O.V

When i stopped Glynda, "who the hell are you?" The boy asked i looked over at him. His dark silver eyes reminding me of Salem a bit .  
¨ why fight why not talk over a cup of coffee "i say Glynda then face palmed her head.  
"why "Ramsey charged his chain turned into a spear i blocked his move and elbowed him knocking the air out of him he hit the ground an bounced back up "the way he fight was like Salem" i thought and charged at me when he looked at me i saw Salem written all over his face lost in thoughts he hit me in the nose knocking me back Glynda then sent a purple crystal flying Ramsey ducked barley missing him.

qrow then charged and swiped dust in his face an headbutted Ramsey putting him out cold.

" oz you okay " qrow looked back at me i stood up an wiped my nose " yes " i say qrow grabbed the boy an held him over his shoulder " what to do with hot head " he said " first let's take him back to beacon " i say

Time skip NO one P.O.V

Ozpin sat looking out the window thoughts flared in his head, the main one was who was the boy he looked so much like Salem the other could that be his son he wanted to see why was he here.

" Ozpin we tried running a record on him but he's not even a person he must have lived off grid " Glynda said looking at him Ozpin turned pinching the bridge of his nose

" you can't just enroll him " She said Ozpin sighed " Glynda he has skills ruby rose said she saw him during team forming" Ozpin said.

Time skip

Ramsey woke up was in a white medical room " come with me " Glynda said her riding crop was attached to her belt Ramsey stood up " don't try nothing " she looked back at him Ramsey pointed at himself grinning loving to piss people off.

After walking to Ozpin's office

Ramsey sat down in one of the chairs "he saw his chains sitting on the desk but with her right there reaching for it could be a fatal move." hello" Ozpin said " i'm Ozpin "he said as he sat down and sipped from his coffee Ramsey leaned back in the chair " So your name is " Ozpin looked at him as he sat hos cup down " Ramsey " he said his dark sliver eyes started to glow dimly.

" so Ramsey we got off on the wrong foot but let me say something a student here name ruby rose found you well the way she put it you to crashed into each other so i enrolled you here at beacon do you accept " Ozpin said

Glynda nearly had a stroke " your letting him attend Beacon " she said " yes under my watch " he looked back at her Ramsey stood up

" what are you hunters planing i don't trust you with a tooth pick " Ramsey Said showing his fang like teeth "Ramsey looked around the green forest, not caring he started to walk with his backpack over his shoulder.

" got to find yang "a voice he turned his head an saw a girl wearing a red cloak smak dead into him.

"get off me "ramsey yelled "iḿ sorry "Ruby cried "wait i never seen you before?¨. "okay i won see you no time " Ramsey chuckled and walked off

TIme skip

"professor ozpin " ruby caught up with the headmaster as he was walking away. "yes ms rose " he turned an saw her.

IN the forest

Ramsey sat down after building a fire he rested his head on a tree. an dozed off

IN the dream

Ramsey stood up and saw salem "Mother. " he called out Salem turned, and saw him "well welcome to the dream realm "Salem said looking at him "it looks like a cross between our world and this world " Ramsey said. "you are right but few people even come here when the dream "salem said  
ramsey then felt a cold weight on his chest."ramsey wake up something is bothering your body"salem Ramsey could sense a hint of fear in her voice

End dream

When Ramsey woke up a man with red eyes stood face to him he jumped back, Ramsey jumped up pulling his chain out ready to fight "a fighter "Qrow chuckled Ramsey charged not going for the obvious kill he side stepped when qrow tried to hit him with the hilt of his sword, he lashed his chain Qrow ducked the blade missing his face by an inch while off guard Ramsey charged headbutting Qrow down He lashed his chain but a purple crystal stopped it

"Glynda "Qrow said, Ramsey pulled his chain and lashed it only to miss glynda she dashed. Ramsey pulled the chain trying to trip her from behind but she jumped and avoided falling a shower of purple crystals formed they all came rushing at him Thinking quick he waved the chain around avoiding most on the crystals Glynda landed at qrow feet "get up "she said. Glynda charged but only to be stopped by Ozpin  
¨let me handle this "he said

Ozpin P.O.V

When i stopped Glynda, "who the hell are you?" The boy asked i looked over at him. His dark silver eyes reminding me of Salem a bit .  
¨ why fight why not talk over a cup of coffee "i say Glynda then face palmed her head.  
"why "Ramsey charged his chain turned into a spear i blocked his move and elbowed him knocking the air out of him he hit the ground an bounced back up "the way he fight was like Salem" i thought and charged at me when he looked at me i saw Salem written all over his face lost in thoughts he hit me in the nose knocking me back Glynda then sent a purple crystal flying Ramsey ducked barley missing him.

qrow then charged and swiped dust in his face an headbutted Ramsey putting him out cold.

" oz you okay " qrow looked back at me i stood up an wiped my nose " yes " i say qrow grabbed the boy an held him over his shoulder " what to do with hot head " he said " first let's take him back to beacon " i say

Time skip NO one P.O.V

Ozpin sat looking out the window thoughts flared in his head, the main one was who was the boy he looked so much like Salem the other could that be his son he wanted to see why was he here.

" Ozpin we tried running a record on him but he's not even a person he must have lived off grid " Glynda said looking at him Ozpin turned pinching the bridge of his nose

Ozpin smirked as he fixed his glasses " well here at beacon you can find things that are missing as if someone went missing an you wanted to find them " Ozpin said

Glynda then walked off mumbling under her breath.  
" so Ramsey is there any one you wanted to find or piece together what some kept hidden from you" Ozpin said  
" fine i'll join your shitty academy " Ramsey Said " good let's go meet your new team" he said and stood up Ozpin walked off. when he turned his back Ramsey grabbed his chain an followed Ozpin they stopped in front of a dorm  
" team RWBY" he said after a while Weiss opened the door " hello professor Ozpin" she said looking at him " well team rwby meet Ramsey he'll be on your team for your while at beacon please help him fit in" Ozpin said " cool " Yang peeked out from behind Weiss " it's him" ruby pushed Yang aside

" for tonight you'll sleep in the visitor area of the dorms " Ozpin said an walked off Ramsey followed him

" i'm not sharing a room with a bunch of girls " Ramsey said as he fixed his backpack over his shoulder .

" your just like her " Ozpin mumbled rubbing his nose. he opened the door for Ramsey "i still won't trust you " Ramsey added. as he shut the door  
" he's in some way in related to Salem they act just alike stuck up and stubborn " Ozpin said he then turned and looked at the door " that could be my son " he added to his thoughts

* * *

 **A/n i forgot to add periods in this (i think i was typing very fast )**


	4. Chapter 4

Ramsey woke up with a bright light shining on him he sat up rubbing his head.

"I'm still at beacon "Ramsey said huffing as he stood up, his stuff still in his bag pack bag. Still thought he got dressed in a white shirt with a black over coat that was long in the back with white dragons his jeans were black to. He wrapped the chain around his arm and walked out the room

"you're up I thought I had to come get you" Ozpin said leaning on his cane "well let's head to your class "Ozpin added Ramsey rolled his eyes the headmaster was there right there he could easily kill him take Beacon's relic and return home it was that easy, but the kept his head down. " when you said piece together things what do you mean by that ?" Ramsey said

"easy find answers like if you lost family you can become a hunter" Ozpin said.  
Time skip

Ramsey sat next to ruby in Mr. porter's class while he bored everyone to sleep. "so, Ramsey you start sleeping in our dorm tonight "ruby said looking at him. He chuckled "I guess so "he said as he drew on his paper. Ruby turned to face Weiss and annoy her. When Ramsey looked at what Mr. porter had in his cage he could feel the grim in side "Ramsey your new show me what you have "he chuckled.

Ramsey stood up and walked down "oh look a little brat "Cardin whispered Ramsey turned

"I'm not afraid to beat the living shit out of you and your friends "Ramsey said in a hushed voice "any day now "Mr. porter said leaning on his axe, Ramsey walked down to the bottom he stood face to face with Mr. porter the grim beast kept growling and roaring "ready go " He said in a chuckling voice the grim boar charged Ramsey dodged the first attack and lashed his chain out and hit the boar on the back it turned and spin dashed to him, quickly jumping out the way Ramsey then charged he stabbed the blade into the boars chest and bolted the other way dragging the boar it squealed as it started to die he wrapped then pulled a pure white blade dagger from his over coat and stabbed the boar in the head  
" that's your fighting style ,it is very brutal " porter whispered the last part

Time skip

Ramsey watched as Ruby played with her food "hello "a booming voice Ramsey turned and saw Nora walking with her team Jaune was held his head low Pyrrha was grinning while ren walked calmly. They sat down at the same table

"so, who's the new kid "Nora leaned in over Yang and ruby "oh that's Ramsey he doesn't talk much "Ruby said "yes he is very mystery "Blake said looking from her book "oh okay "Nora ran over to Ramsey

"hi nice to meet you and I'm going to make beacon fun "Nora said when she stopped she was out of breath.

"hi professor Ozpin "Pyrrha said seeing him walk up "hello I need to speak with Ramsey." Ozpin said

"I knew I should have killed you "Ramsey said under his breath they started to walk off

"oh, I heard what you said "Ozpin said when they entered his office, he sat down behind his desk and leaned his cane on the side

"why am I here "Ramsey demanded.  
Ozpin sighed

"do you know a lady by the name of Salem" Ozpin asked

Ozpin P.O.V

"When I asked him ii felt dumb he knew who she was they look just alike" I thought "why would you like to know "Ramsey looked at me with a smirk just like hers. I sighed he got to be my son I never saw he had human traits from me and then her dark traits are yet to be found out for me to see my self

"Oz "someone opened the door it was Ironwood walking in with his hand behind his back

"who is "Ironwood pointed at Ramsey "he's a student I was talking to" I quickly say "you can leave "I added "I was going to walk out anyways "Ramsey said

Ramsey P.O.V

After leaving Ozpin's office I looked at my planner my next class Combat with Glynda goodwitch I drag my feet to her class

"Ramsey your late "She said I sat down afraid something my go down if I respond when I sat down she started to lecture about hand to hand combat with out your weapons types of grim could withstand the blow or damage the weapon can cause.

The rest of the day instead of returning to the visitor dorm a fifth bed was added to team rwby's dorm

"sorry we don't have a bunk for you "Weiss said Blake walked in and sat down on her bed still reading.

NO one P.O.V IN Salem realm

Salem walked down the palace walls her footsteps echoed with each step she made it to a room that was locked using the dark magic she unlocked it and walked inside the room was still the way she left it when she had Ramsey about time to clean the room

Flashback Salem P.O.V

The pain an agony I felt was worse than anything, I laid back on the bed screaming out again as a hot white flash of pain washed over me I clenched the side of my dress which was different it was more baggy to fit better with my baby bump, and it showed right shoulder  
" I rather die " I mumbled to myself as a second contraction hit lasting longer than the one before. After long hours of pain I was on the verge of calling it for myself it been 12 hours and my baby still wasn't here anything could have happened then the worse pain, yet I screamed out and pushed after a hour I reached under my dress and felt a small body I pulled my dress up my hair was a mess I didn't care when I saw the little body my baby boy was hear with me I held him close has he started to scram out I grabbed a towel at the foot of the be and started to clean him off the a pure white blade dagger sat on the night stand I used it to cut the cord separating us . after calming him down I didn't feel alone

" little Ramsey you have big plans on your path I will teach you how to be the prince of darkness you'll grow up and kill Ozpin once and for all " I said feeling crazy as Ramsey started to yawn but for now I be a mother to him he won't die by no hand.

End flashback

After finishing cleaning Salem sat back In the meeting hall which was used as a dining are for Ramsey

IN remnant  
Ozpin was knocked out cold in his office with a empty mug next to him.

The dream

" Salem " he said the queen of grim turned around she sighed not wanting to see him " what " she hissed at him

" Ramsey is his name " Ozpin said Salem eyes widen in pure terror he was not suppose to know him where was he." the thoughts slashed threw her head like knifes

Ramsey's dream And P.O.V

I l walked alone the dream ground I walked on crunched away at my feet I looked up and remnant moon shattered was in front of me a giant dragon that could kill easily stood frozen.

"who's here "a voice I turned and saw a girl she had snow white hair with black flakes her eyes where a bright sliver I then noticed she was blind "what is your name "I say " Sliver the twilight princess " she said

" Ramsey prince of darkness and death " i say Sliver turned to face me " this is my realm i bring people here when they sleep you can say im the person who watches over your dreams " sliver said I felt different around her almost she then displayed a image of my mom and the god dam headmaster

" they use to be lovers" Sliver said frowning i started to laugh " my mother and Ozpin the person who she wants dead" i say

Sliver rubbed her nose " my parents they fight when i died mother turned me into the never more dragon Ozpin lulled my dragon form to sleep " sliver said

i then woke up for no reason

my chest felt heavy the others was still asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

Ramsey wondered who sliver was, why was the dream realm hers and the never more.

"Ramsey "Oobleck said zipping right in front of him "what" Ramsey said being snapped out of thoughts. "see me after class." he said

"hey "Jaune shouted out "mr arc thanks for joining us can you tell us what the faunas had in advantage "Oobleck said zipping in front of him "b binoculars "jaune said

I slammed my head down to the desk trying not to laugh out loud "Blake "he zipped in front of her

"actually, the fauns had perfect vision in the dark so attacking them at night wasn't a great idea "Blake said

"Cardin and Juana stay after class "Oobleck "Ramsey don't think you got out easy "he said looking at me I chuckled while left.

"Ramsey why do you act the way you do?" Yang looked at me I shrugged my shoulders.

"wait how did you get to come to beacon?" Weiss asked folding her arms "easy I ran into red, then "I stopped as I looked back at ruby " you told them I was in the forest if you didn't I wouldn't be here "I growled. I felt my teeth become sharper I looked at my hand as my black veins started to appear on my hand I then ran off my vison became darker I could see the despair and negative around people.

When I got to the dorm I slammed the door my dark form I couldn't handle changing I tore my jacket of an, ran to the bathroom an, spit black tar into the sink I investigated myself in the mirror

I had dark veins over my face my eyes were black and red, I looked again I had bear wolf ears fur covered my shoulder white grim armor formed on my arm I covered my mouth to keep from screaming out loud

In the court yard

"excuse me have anyone seen Ramsey" Ozpin came up to team RWBY "oh I think he ran to our dorm if you see him were at lunch "ruby said "let's go before all the good stuff is gone "Yang said

In the bathroom

I fell back as pain tore through my feet I yanked off my boots my feet became dark claws

"Ramsey your team said you are in here open up "Ozpin said "what the hell why is his ass here "I thought grunted as my feet became claws "Ramsey please open the door "Ozpin said

I still sat trying not to scream I then hear the knob turn

"I forgot to lock the door "I thought pain filled my body as I saw Ozpin stare at me I then passed out

NO one P.O.V

Ozpin covered his mouth as he saw Ramsey he picked him wp the students should all be in class, so he was good he left walking to his office pained grunts came from Ramsey. After getting into his office he sat him in a chair "this must be his dark form the form "Ozpin thought.

Ramsey P.O.V

I woke up I was strapped to a table I couldn't see who strapped me here I tried to break the restraints, but nothing happened I noticed I was still in the different form "what triggered my form this "I thought then the restraints got tighter closed my eyes as pain filled my chest when I opened them I was normal

I was in the dream realm

"Ramsey "I looked up and saw my mother I ran at her an, hugged her

"you are okay where is your physical body "she said looking me in the eyes her smile vanished she pushed me out the way and blocked an attack when I saw who it was it was Sliver wearing a blindfold

"sliver "Salem nearly choked "your still grieve over me move on "Sliver I saw Ozpin standing away from the battle his eyes were full of shock I ran him Sliver lashed at Salem and then tripped me, when I saw my mother she was on her knees

"mom please it's been thousands of years, yet you still hold grudges "she said when she spoke sliver fire blew from her mouth.

"dad didn't kill me I stopped him an, got killed but you blame him you turned me into the never dragon I stuck in a dream because of you "she spoke I then got up and punched Sliver in the back she turned to look at me how I don't know

"why "she said and punched me I woke up in the real world

I was in Ozpin's office I was still in my dark form I noticed Ozpin was sleep at his desk "kill him or get answers. He then shot up his hair was a mess "you're okay" he said  
" why am I here "I said I walked closer to him my claw like feet scrapped the floor

"I need to talk to you "he said calmly I slammed my hands to the table snarling he took his glasses of

"calm down "he said to me for some reason I started returning normal

"better now take a seat "he said I sat down crossing my arms "I am the only one who saw your dark side." He added "and a don't give a dam who saw me "I yelled standing up I pulled the white dagger out of my pocket an, held it inches from his face

"I want Answers what the hell just happened" I said looking down at my reflection

Ozpin P.O.V

When he looked down I noticed he was crying  
" tell me everything your ass know "he growled looking at me I pushed the dagger out of my face and started to explain

"your mother Salem we knew each other the girl you saw was sliver Salem's first daughter she died trying fight – "I stopped "I know you knew my mother I don't give a dam about sliver no more how you know my mother " he said

"okay, I Knew you mother because I'm your father "I say looking at him his face was different he was jaw dropped "your joking "he said

"not your mother came at me after years of our fighting or thought she attacked me personally." I then stopped, and covered my face

Flash back NO one P.O.V

With all the grim over running the area of mount glen the available hunters and huntress were called to help the evacuation. Ozpin slashed his cane into a grim bear and dashed to stop more running further from the site of fighting when he was alone

"Ozpin" A voice said "Salem "he responded turning to face her. she wore black and white armor with a dark cape. She pulled a sword that was curved at the tip. With out a second to spare she charged as he stepped out of the way. While she had her back turned he sent a frenzy of green shards at her, she blocked using dark crystals

"I refuse to fight you "Ozpin mumbled "what did you say "she snarled charging again "I don't want to fight "he yelled and dodged her sword only to knock it out of her hand and grab her arm and pull her into a kiss she wide eyed him ready to slap him, but she didn't

"for everything I've done to us I'm sorry I "tears started to run down his face. Ozpin broke the kiss only for Salem to grab him

"just this once. "She said kissing him again Salem skin started to change the veins started to vanish as her eyes turned normal with purple iris. And her skin became a pale marble color

* * *

 **A/n basically next chapter will be in the past mostly about Salem an Ozpin an who Sliver was**


	6. Chapter 6

In the present

Ozpin took his hands from his face to stare at Ramsey "how "was the only word Ramsey could say without screaming

"who else knew about my parentage how long did you know." Ramsey "it's late head back to your dorm an, please try not to cause trouble tomorrow "Ozpin said

Ramsey cupped his head while he walked back to the dorm.  
The next day

"come on Ramsey "ruby said as she clipped her cloak "I'll catch up "he responded as the team left he then opened the portal to his mother's realm anger flooded his veins

"Mother "Ramsey screamed. "yes, my son "she appeared in the shadows

"don't lie tell me everything you know about my father and cut the crap he's the headmaster Ozpin "Ramsey said

"why "she said looking at him her eyes glowed a dark red

"just tell me god admit you're afraid of something "Ramsey said. "as a mother I fear for your wellbeing "she said

Ramsey then hunched over his dark form returning

"if you care you'll tell me even if I have to beat the living shit out of you "his voice turning demonic.

"Salem don't take me for a joke "Ramsey spoke. "you really think that I would leave you in the dark what's else to tell you Ozpin is your father "She said grinning

"a poor choice at that "she mumbled "why do you want me to kill him "Ramsey asked clenching his jaw

"because he stands in our way we could get the relics an, destroy remnant and he will pay for what he did to sliver "she yelled looking down "who is she "Ramsey asked trying not to snap "your sister the reason why I want Ozpin dead "she said while her voice was breaking

Flash back

It was a normal day in the country side Salem sat on a hill as the people build their homes it's been a year since they came, a started to clear the land for there village the first settlement of people.

"how are my two-favorite people "a voice Salem turned around an, saw Ozpin grinning wear a pair of overalls with a dirty shirt. Salem chuckled her pale marble skin glowing in the sun she stroked her stomach as the little baby within kicked "she's doing fine "she said looking back at the sun set

"yes, the people are missing out on a view "Ozpin said sitting down next to her. The following month Salem had a baby girl. Naming her sliver her eyes glowed like the moon.

"daddy "Sliver was now five-year-old "don't do magic in the house "Salem said turning to see a black and white knight "Ozpin" she growled he sat next to her holding a spell book

"did we scare you "he grinned Sliver looked at her. One glance you tell they were related "okay sliver lets get washed up and let's eat "Ozpin said Salem lifted the pot and went outside as the table was ready.

Sliver climbed in her chair "need help "Salem stood behind her "no "she then walked away and ran an, jumped into the chair "got it "she grinned

"she's your daughter "Salem grinned "oh so when she does something bad she's mine but, when she does something great she our daughter "Ozpin looked at her

Time skip

After getting Sliver to bed Salem went outside and sat down "is it something with the moon that intrigues you." Ozpin said handing her a cup a fresh made tea "a little bit it reminds me of Sliver how something can warm the dark heart "she said

"you are right how I could have killed you but just a child can stop a fight between two people "he said taking a sip of coffee "the flame to stop a war or start hope "she said looking at him

Salem then closed her eyes black and, red veins started to appear on her has her skin became a deathly white. Her dark purple eyes became black and, red

"I still love you "he kissed her making her laugh " Ozpin stop that " she laughed he then pushed her down " gross " a voice Ozpin stopped kissing Salem an looked back to see Sliver sitting in front of the door " an also I'm that special " she said " she's your child " Salem looked up at him Ozpin stood up his face turning a dark shade of red " how long were you there " he asked clearing his throat " enough to see to much " she said.

5 Year later

With sliver turning ten also mastering the arts of magic a using a weapon.

"mama look "Sliver ran up to her she had over black and white flowing hair "oh you carved you a spear "Salem looked at it. The weapon had a black pole with white marks on it.

"what you think our daughter is going to be a hunter "Ozpin

"no "she said "mom "Sliver looked up at her "you're going to be a slayer of beast "Salem smirked Sliver the turned away hunching over "are you okay "Salem asked holding her daughter "I'm fine it's just the shadows calling "Sliver said her eyes started glow dimly

The next day Salem had left to visit her sisters, Ozpin was inside writing new spells for sliver to practice

Sliver sat near the creak the sound of birds calling rushing water was the only thing she could hear

She then stood up and pulled her spear out saying a few words it lit up with sliver fire "quemar la oscuridad y comenzar la esperanza "she said

"which craft " some one shouted out when Sliver turned around she saw a villager holding a bow " Sliver " Ozpin ran at her he pushed her out the way an blocked the arrow then more humans started to circle them Sliver jumped up an, waved her spear " dad run " she said " no " he said as he blasted green shards at the humans they started to flee when he looked back sliver had a arrow in her side "it was going to hit you she pointed her spear to a guy in a tree and killed him " your mother will kill me " he thought he pulled the arrow out and started to carry her back to the small house they got back around nightfall

"there you to are my sisters want to meet sliver now that's she's older "Salem covered her mouth seeing Ozpin carrying Sliver  
" what the hell happened" she yelled running to them. Ozpin fell to the ground tears burning his eyes Salem didn't care she slapped sliver

"open your eyes "she yelled "the arrow was tipped "Ozpin coughed sitting up  
" Salem she's gone "he said Salem didn't dare look at him she stared at the moon her veins started to creep on her face as body her eyes dimmed as they changed.

"you killed her "she said Ozpin then looked at the moon noticing the dark marks forming "Salem stop what are "he was blown back when she punched him she stood up black tears cursing down her face, she then laid Sliver an, started to chant Sliver body started to change dragon wings grew from her back " Salem god dam it stop " he ran and her an kicked her " this is not bringing her back" he yelled Salem grabbed him by the neck and threw him she finished the spell Sliver wasn't the little girl no more she was a full one dragon a grim one " my creation destroy everything this land have leave no hope " Salem said the dragon roared Flying up the moon then shattered with the grim dragon flying at it

End flash back

Ozpin P.O.V

I sat in my office the sound of the gears turning above me was the only sound.

"the dream realm sliver was there "I thought "Oz, you okay "Qrow came into his office

"yes, everything is fine "I lied rubbing my head

"you seem upset "he said "I'm not upset with all the things going on just need a break "I say the room then fell silent as Glynda the door open

"sorry but up have you by any chance seen Ramsey "she asked "why did you ask "I look her in the eyes

"well today we went and gathered sap for MS peach he was nowhere to be seen his team don't know where he is "she said Qrow opened his flask and to a drink "Is this a time to drink "she added looking at him.

"when the day ends if he doesn't turn up we will put an alert out for him and try to find him "I say Glynda nodded and walked off

No one P.O.V in Salem realm.

Salem looked down at Ramsey she stroked her dark nails threw his black hair the semblance between the both,

Flash Back

Salem sat in Ozpin's lap as they watched late night tv

"so, do you eat?" Ozpin asked grinning "no I don't eat but I'll eat with you just this once though "she said

Ozpin slid from under Salem "well it's a date "he chuckled as he went to get dressed

She stood up a walked into his room "Salem privacy "he screamed grabbing a towel "can I help you "he said his hair was wet

"that's what took you so long "she looked him up and down "what "he said she didn't respond she started to walk up to him so close they could feel each other's breath "what "he kept the towel around his waist, he placed one hand on the side of her face.

"just like old times clueless" she smirked and kissed him during the kiss her dress vanished when Ozpin looked down his nose turned a bright red "what "he coughed. She sat down on the bed not caring for Ozpin's bleeding nose he ran into the bathroom when he came out he had a towel tied around his waist

"I hate you on so many levels "he said. As he sat down next to her "here "he handed her a dark green shirt "cover up "he said Salem chuckled as she kissed him she stood up an, sat in his lap

"what are you doing "He said trying to look away  
" don't expect me to say this but I miss you "she said kissing him Ozpin melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around her he laid back when they broke the kiss

"so no going out tonight "He smirked

He then kissed her not caring for what she was saying

"Salem for every year that passed I will refuse to fight you I hope things can go back please "he said threw the kiss she broke it once again. "why you say that knowing what I am "She said Ozpin pulled her down onto of him as he kissed her neck she wanted to push away but couldn't.

Small time skip

Ozpin woke up when he looked to his side to see Salem pressed against him while she slept with her arm wrapped around him he then noticed she had nothing on he looked away.

"finally, you're up you basically passed out "she smirked Ozpin turned a bright red.

End flashback

Ramsey woke up looking his mother in the face not knowing where she was he opened the portal to Beacon appearing in the court yard it was dark out, so he could easily get back to his dorm

"Ramsey were having you been "Ozpin said walking up to him

Time skip  
Ramsey sat in Ozpin's office "well thank you for clearing that up but you can't go into the forest "Glynda said leaving the room

"tell me what really happen "Ozpin looked at him

Time skip

"so, your mother you went for her to answers why I could have told you "he said "I'm still supposed to kill you ass hole "Ramsey

"well one answer me a Salem had an off and one Relation

"would you really kill me your father and stop cussing at me "he took a sip from a cup of coca

"I hate you "Ramsey said as he left

When he walked into his dorm the team bearhugged him

"where were you "Yang said, you had us worried "Weiss said

"they care for me "Ramsey thought the way Salem put them "just know other people won't care for you they will kill you onsite don't hesitate to kill some one "her words echoed in his head.

* * *

 **A/n just note when sliver says** quemar la oscuridad y comenzar la esperanza " in spannish that means to burn the darkness and start hope " a spell she casted onto people with sliver eyes to stop darkness and to have better powers against others

Fun fact } when Sliver goes to sleep she see gimps of what will happen so she knew she was going to die


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, nothing happened (I'm skipping a lot )

" so, what are we doing today " Ramsey asked looking at Ozpin, he chuckled " were having a father son bonding day " he responded

"I'll get you after lunch " Ozpin said

Ramsey then walked out of his office

" why do I have a messed-up family " Ramsey said holding his head as he ruffled his black hair.

Time skip

Ozpin walked around vale with Ramsey at his side " so what to do today " Ozpin said " I want to die " Ramsey said under his breath being seen out in public with Ozpin

" Ozpin what if word got out about our connections " Ramsey " nothing you still be my son an everyone would know I have a kid " He said opening a cafe door the bell jiggled allowing the person at the counter to noticed them  
" hello" Ozpin said Ramsey huffed not wanting to be here " you're the headmaster at beacon " The fauns said looking at them " yes I am " he said, as he placed his hands on the counter " can I get two cocas an what do you want " Ozpin asked

" the festival what's that" Ramsey asked noticing a poster " and I want a fruit tray" Ramsey said after a while they then sat down.  
"so what was your reaction when I was your father "Ozpin said sipping from his coca 'Just know the end of the first semester is near." Ozpin said looking at him

They started to walk around vale until night fall

They returned to Beacon when Ramsey walked inside his team was nowhere to be found "they did have something to do "Ramsey thought having the dorm to himself he sighed and sat on his bed

Ramsey skin started to turn pale as he showed his true form red and black like veins crept on his face as his eyes started to become black and silver  
"You're the prince of nightmare." Salem voice echoed in his head

"why would she make me the nightmare prince "he thought he didn't care though the team was going through things

Time skip

The next day new kids were starting to come to beacon

"so, Ramsey you want to be in the tournament?" Ruby asked grinning Yang then came out the bathroom wearing her school uniform "I' don't like it "she said walking out

Lunch Time

Ramsey P.O.V

I sat at the table with the team Ruby was no where which means she's dead or found cookies I looked over at Blake as she started to stare into her journal

"What you are doing "Yang slid over to her "nothing:" she responded closing the book "just going over notes from last semester

Yang grin and caught a grape in her mouth "lame" she said Nora was getting ready to launch another one she launched it to my surprise she caught it then ruby slammed a binder down onto our table I jump back wondering why.

"sisters friends Weiss, Ramsey" she looks at me I glare my eyes at her "hey" Weiss said

"wait is that my binder "she added "I am not a crook" ruby quotes grinning then out of nowhere Nora threw a pie hitting Weiss in the face Yang then threw an apple

Nora started to throw more food after a while it was a full-on food fight

"I'm queen of the castle "Nora shouted chuckling "justice will be swift painful and delicious she yells crushing a milk cartoon

I then threw a plate and knocked Nora off the tables they then started throwing watermelons at us I blocked one then one hit me

Yang ran and slid her hands into two turkeys she started to punch the watermelons

"how do this school have this " I thought getting up Blake then grabbed two bread sticks and helped with bursting the watermelons I ran and grabbed two plates and threw them not caring who they hit I then charged grabbing a broken bread stick Jaune grinned he ran at me not having a weapon I had the advantage Pyrrha looked over at us she grabbed a soda can and threw it right next to my foot causing me to fall jaune kicked me in the chest I it my lip and ran at him and broke the bread stick across his head when I looked up Yang was flying Nora then started to throw a bunch of soda cans Pyrrha then used her semblance I fell back to the to the other side and watched as ruby ran causing the soda cans and food to fly at team jnpr it shot them back into the wall broke it ruby then jumped out the way allowing everything to hit them

Glynda then came barging In and started to put the tables back

"Children please do not play with your food" she said I grinned looking at her Yang then fell from the sky

"how was the view "I said

'" let it go there just kids let them act the part "my dad said l looked over at them and back at my team. Growing up the way I did nothing was i have friends family i wish i grew up with my dad.

Flash Back No one P.O.V

A 4-year-old Ramsey was laying down in a toddler bed as Salem sat next to him "what story do you want?" she asked "and since tomorrow is your birthday one gift to go anywhere" she grinned

"Mama I want to visit remnant "He said holding the books up about the four maidens Salem looked down at him

"you can't leave remnant people will kill you on sight just know that trust no one "she said taking the book from him ramsey looked up at her with tear in his eyes

" people like you if they see you they will kill you " she add leaving not wanting to tell him a bedtime story she went to her room and changed  
"I'm not losing a child again " she said looking in the mirror

End flash back

Salem's realm

"you wanted me Salem " cinder asked " yes cinder while you are at Beacon bring back a boy name Ramsey an Kill Ozpin" she said Cinder nodded and left

" Ramsey oh boy just why" she thought looking out the window


	8. Chapter 8

Ramsey watched as a few sky ships flew over head

"well Ironwood does love to travel with his work." Glynda said "yes he does" Ramsey said

She jumped back now noticing he was in the room "what are you doing here?" she asked looking at him

Ramsey shrugged his shoulders, Ozpin the got a call on his desk "come in he says when he does a man with a white outfit on comes in

"Ozpin "Ironwood say hugging him "Glynda it has been far too long" he looks at her she rolls her eyes and walk out the room

"who's the kid?" Ironwood asks looking at Ramsey "I believe we met before if not well the names Ramsey "Ramsey said

"so, what in the world has brought you down from atlas to vale headmasters don't travel with their students "Ozpin said

Ramsey P.O.V

"well you are hosting the festal, it could be a chance to catch up with old friend "He said

"well the small fleet outside my window say otherwise" My dad chuckled I sat on his desk thinking

"in a million years I call the man my mother wants dead my dad, sometimes it feels unreal "I thought

"we are in a time of peace shows of power like this can bring negative thought to one's head "Ozpin said

I look at Ironwood, "the way he looks at me he doesn't like me" I thought I then get up leaving the room

Before the doors closed Ironwood was shocked.

No one P.O.V

Ramsey walked around the school new kids looking at him,

"hey" a girl with green hair stops him "sup" Ramsey responded grinning.

"come on emerald stop flirting "Mercury said grinning, Ramsey walked down the team's dorm.

In cinder's dorm

"so, who was it that Emerald was flirting with" Cinder grinned "I wasn't flirting" she yelled "a boy name Ramsey" Mercury looked at her

"Salem's son Ramsey" Cinder said

No One P.O.V

When it was time for team RWBY to leave.

"Ramsey stay here with me I need to talk with you" Ozpin said Ramsey groaned walking with him.

"come on Ramsey." Ruby said. "Ozpin needs to talk to me plus you know I'm not really a student here, so you get it "Ramsey chuckled "okay well don't forget the dance is coming up" Ramsey said turning red he turned away running to Opzin's office

Ramsey's P.O.V

After getting their Ozpin sat in his office "so where's Ironwood?" I ask "he's coming" Ozpin said

"why do you want me here really." Ramsey said, "to ask you the war between me and your mother who side are you on?" Ozpin asked

"I really don't know I didn't want to be caught in a war but hey you two got- "I was cut off when Qrow walked in the room

"don't act like I didn't see you trying to flirt with my niece Qrow sat back in a chair with a flask in his hand

"when are you not drunk" Winter came into the room followed behind Ironwood.

"Ozpin have you found the replacement Maiden- 'Ironwood stopped when he saw me. "and oh, Ozpin we need to find a few people they were the reason Fall is in her condition now "Qrow said

"who asked you" Ironwood said "me myself and I" Qrow responded. After Qrow said that they went to bickering

"Shut up "I yell wide eyeing all of them I looked back at Ozpin who had his faced covered

"now to the subject I wanted to talk about Ironwood why did you bring all this here plus you have Soldiers walking around Vale why." He said

"well with the potential risks of a white fang attack, "Ironwood "I have a question if most of your atlas power is here what's left in Atlas" I said my eyes starting to turn a reddish color I clenched my head as the room became a dark red. I then fell back passing out how I have no idea

Dream realm

I sat up "great Sliver my sister of an asshole why am I here" I yell "Ramsey" My mother said

"I don't want to see you ass hole "I say scoffing I turn around black dust gathered around me my eyes when black and red

End Dream realm

I sat up right to see the school nurse poking at my arm "you're up" she said I noticed there was a vile of black, and red blood on the side table I jumped off the bed and grabbed the nurse

"don't tell anyone about my blood the way it looks, or I kill you" I say when I dropped her I left. I returned to My dorm knowing my team was gone with Dr Oobleck

"Ramsey" my dad knocked on the door I got up and opened It "I have a simple question do you know of your mother's plans and why did you pass out?" he asked me I rolled my eyes

"why I passed out no idea and my mom want you dead that's all I know mostly" I say shrugging my shoulders

Time Skip

I sat the top of the school near the green glowing orbs as they dangled overhead, the sun was nearly seating the sky ships taking kids on missions was readying to take Jaune's team when an alarm went off I covered my ears, growing up with screeching grim I thought I be used to loud noise. I opened a shadow portal and appeared in the middle of my team "Ramsey" Yang yelled kicking a grim

"stop them "Weiss yelled I puled out my chain and dashed away as other teams started to Join a Ursa came at me I threw the chain "Ramsey" Dr Oobleck came out of nowhere

"I still have to ask you why you wanted to become a hunter?" Oobleck "no reason "I said kicking the Ursa I pulled out the white dagger and dashed at a boar I jumped up swinging my chain it stabbed into the Boar's back I pulled my self to it and jabbed the dagger into it's head

The fighting continued I used my quickest kills I saw Emerald and mercury fighting they jumped back I ran over to them, it turned my chain into spear mode and stabbed the beast threw the jaw grabbed the pole of the spear I yanked it out and threw it at a snake grim

"thanks, we had it" She said. I grinned and grabbed my spear.


	9. Chapter 9

Ramsey watched as a few sky ships flew over head

"well Ironwood does love to travel with his work." Glynda said "yes he does" Ramsey said

She jumped back now noticing he was in the room "what are you doing here?" she asked looking at him

Ramsey shrugged his shoulders, Ozpin the got a call on his desk "come in he says when he does a man with a white outfit on comes in

"Ozpin "Ironwood say hugging him "Glynda it has been far too long" he looks at her she rolls her eyes and walk out the room

"who's the kid?" Ironwood asks looking at Ramsey "I believe we met before if not well the names Ramsey "Ramsey said

"so, what in the world has brought you down from atlas to vale headmasters don't travel with their students "Ozpin said

Ramsey P.O.V

"well you are hosting the festal, it could be a chance to catch up with old friend "He said

"well the small fleet outside my window say otherwise" My dad chuckled I sat on his desk thinking

"in a million years I call the man my mother wants dead my dad, sometimes it feels unreal "I thought

"we are in a time of peace shows of power like this can bring negative thought to one's head "Ozpin said

I look at Ironwood, "the way he looks at me he doesn't like me" I thought I then get up leaving the room

Before the doors closed Ironwood was shocked.

No one P.O.V

Ramsey walked around the school new kids looking at him,

"hey" a girl with green hair stops him "sup" Ramsey responded grinning.

"come on emerald stop flirting "Mercury said grinning, Ramsey walked down the team's dorm.

In cinder's dorm

"so, who was it that Emerald was flirting with" Cinder grinned "I wasn't flirting" she yelled "a boy name Ramsey" Mercury looked at her

"Salem's son Ramsey" Cinder said

No One P.O.V

It was time for RWBY to leave for their mission "so who we got assigned to?" Ramsey asked "me" Dr Oobleck came running up "hurry now"

"Ramsey" Ozpin came up to them "hello professor "Oobleck said "I need Ramsey "Ozpin said

Oobleck nodded and left with team RWBY leaving Ramsey "so what you want me for" Ramsey asked looking at Ozpin

"come to my office" he said walking

Time skip

Ramsey saw Qrow Glynda Winter and Ironwood sitting down Ozpin took a seat at his desk "okay kid" Qrow looked at Ramsey while closing his flask

Ramsey P.O, V

I sat down on my dad's desk "so your mommy is Salem do you know the shit she's planning " he asked I looked at him as my vison started to go black I looked in the corner of the room and saw her standing she snapped her fingers I could feel my body getting larger my dark form I roared to the top of my lungs then I felt a sharp bullet pierce my side I slashed at Ironwood

NO one P.O.V

"what did he turn into" Winter asked jumping up "why did you shoot him "Qrow yelled

Ramsey's dream

Ramsey sat up he was in a dark field surround by black crystals

"Ramsey my boy" Salem walked up to him "get away from me" he growled. "they know what you are image when you wake up being bounded like an animal will your friends help you or just turn their backs last chance my son "Salem

"they won't leave me" Ramsey said "Ramsey ask me this your father knows your dark form, but his companies don't will your daddy help you if they try to hurt you the school will burn" Salem said

"fine If my dad won't get me out of a mess when I wake up if I'm in one I'll stop being stupid I'll come to my senses and join you "Ramsey said

Salem grinned  
"that's my son" she said

When Ramsey woke up he looked into Qrow eyes "fuck off "Ramsey yelled pushing him off he noticed where he was in white room "where am I "he asked

"in a place to hold you" Qrow said looking at him "release me "Ramsey said.

"why did you go beast in Ozpin's office you tore off Ironwood's arm "Qrow chuckled Leaving the room

Time skip

Ozpin came into the room and undid the cuffs holding Ramsey "thanks' dad" Ramsey

"hurry your team is back but grim is in the city" he said

Ramsey jumped up using a shadow he appeared just a few feet away from the battle

"team" he yelled pulling his chain out he threw it at a snake that was getting to close

"paint the streets" Yang Yelled jumping up. While they fought others Joined.

Up on a roof

Cinder sat watching Ramsey throw his chain. He then jumped up, wrapped his chain around a Scorpion tail he dragged the tail and stabbed it threw its head.

Cinder took a video of him fighting

In Salem Realm

Salem sat in her office watching the video "so that's your son" Arthur said looking over her shoulder "why's the kid fighting with Beacon plus trusting Ozpin with his life" Hazel said glaring over at them

"Wait until Ozpin tells him everything if he does if I tell him it won't be great My son will come to his senses if he doesn't I'll get a headstone for him" she said

"whose funeral l" Tyrian chuckled

Salem looked over at him she sides and stood up, walking away Hazel looked at the scroll that she broke.

"well Mercury will be mad" Arthur said

In Salem's Room

She closed the doors and sat back against the door "I'm not losing my child to you again" She said. A smile plastered her face she stood up and walked over to her dresser. A black spell bock with her symbol on it

"I never thought I use magic on my son" she said opening the book a spell

"Ramsey I'll give you one last chance "she said

IN Beacon

Ramsey sat up gasping for air he looked over at the bunk beds his was against the wall in a corner.

Ramsey left the room and ran to Ozpin's office he opened the doors to see Ozpin pouring a hot coca packet into a mug there was papers on his desk a screen up with the reports of the invasion

"ever herd of knocking" he asked his over coat was on the chair showing his green dress shirt he wore under it. "Oz- Dad mom I think she's going to use magic" Ramsey said walking over to the desk

"how can you be sure of it" He yelled his eyes turning Black and red while his skin became deathly pale.

"calm down tomorrow will deal with it" He said, "so who's your date to the dance?" Ozpin asked

Ramsey calm down turning back to normal "I don't have one" he mumbled

"well you should ask the girl you be flirting with in the halls" Ozpin said sipping from his mug.

Ramsey leaned over the desk and tipped the cup in Ozpin's mouth "that's hot" he yelled Ramsey busted out laughing

"you think it's funny "he said getting up he walked into the side bathroom and grabbed a towel

"your on-bathroom neat what's next," Ramsey was cut off when open splashed cold water on him "nigga "Ramsey yelled chasing after Ozpin.


	10. Chapter 10

Ramsey sat in Dr Oobleck's class tapping his foot under the desk "Ramsey stay after class" oobleeck said before dismissing every one.

Ramsey's P.O.V

"what did you do?" Yang asked I shrugged my shoulder as everyone then left heading to the next class

"so, Ramsey I was looking threw your files well you have no record but what is the reason for you becoming a hunter?" Oobleck dashed in front of me I sat back

"I don't know, to get away stop a war and to my parents I'm a pawn I don't why am I telling you this." I say getting up

"a Pawn?" Oobleck said as I walked off. I went to Ozpin's office when I opened the door he was talking with Ironwood I stepped out.

"Ramsey come join us" Ozpin looked at me I grinned and sat down

"why is he here?" Ironwood asked looking at me "well he is the closest thing to Salem." Ozpin said

"so, we can use him as a card against her" he said standing up  
"bitch I'm right here I'm not just some card to be tossed around" I yell I clenched my head black tencals shot from my back my eyes went black and red but kept flickering black smoke wisped from my eyes when I looked at Ironwood

"Ramsey calm down "Ozpin said dashing in front of him I growled my vison was different for some reason. I covered my eyes as a pain shot threw them, Ozpin was then blown back as a wave of dark energy emitted from me.

IN Salem's realm No one's

Salem sat on her bed using a spell to see through Ramsey's eyes. She then mumbled something and Ramsey released a dark energy. After a while she could feel the effects Ramsey was suffering the throbbing head, the feeling of someone stabbing through your eyes and lower back.

Salem looked over a dark pool of despair. Something started to claw from it she stood up. She walked over to it to see what it was the thing was grim it had black tusk with and white markings and pure black eyes

"you" it said clawing up Salem pulled it up it oozed black tar. She picked it up as it clawed at her saying her name in a distorted voice she walked down to Dr. Watts lab

"watts" she said opening the door she tossed the grim in front of her

"figure out what is it" she said it jumped up and clawed her holding her arms up before she felt a warm liquid run down them she saw it black blood the thing that ran through her veins.

"do you want me to wrap your arms" Watt said the beast slashed again at Salem she jabbed at it knocking it back but for some reason it didn't turn to black dust. Watt's managed to tie it down, Salem returned to her room and healed herself

IN Beacon

For some reason Ramsey passed out, "we need to end him" Ironwood said. "I refuse to allow it" Ozpin said "we need to focus on finding a new Fall maiden" he said

"why, do you defend him he's Salem's son if we were- "Ironwood stopped when Ozpin held his cane inches away from his face

"James, I refuse to allow you to kill him he is my son" Ozpin said Ramsey stood up with a blank face

"Salem she was in my head" He said "she's planning to attack soon". Ozpin pulled he weapon away Ironwood put his gun away

"when "He said "soon the queens pawns strike when moved" he said "Ramsey go get ready for the dance" Ozpin said Ramsey stood up gripping the table he left Ozpin mumbled an old spell

Ironwood's eyes flashed a light green as his memory of Ramsey's freak outs were erased.

Time skip

Ramsey stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror as his red veins vanished and his skin returned to normal

"come on Ramsey." Ruby knocked on the door he stepped out wearing black shirt with a white top and black bottoms.

"what do you think" he asked "you look amazing "Ruby said blushing Ramsey walked down with his team to see everyone there Ramsey walked up to Emerald

"may you dance with me" he asked looking at her "sure" she responded turning a deep shade of red

Meanwhile at the cct tower

Cinder grabbed her scroll as ruby attacked her she dogged her and vanished

"well let's see what's on Ramsey "she said changing into her dress.

"so, his semblance is darkness "she mumbled taking off the mask she noticed mercury stood alone

"where is she" Cinder asked Mercury pointed at Ramsey.

"she shouldn't get to attached " Cinder said.

"your right." he said

Time-skip ( basically the first fight is the same But the second round it's Ramsey and Yang)

Ramsey looked at Flint and the nyan faun on roller skates

"you should try roller skating i might be hard with you being top heavy" she said Yang grumbled stomping her feet

"3 2 1" the count down

Ramsey charged at Flint the nyan faun jumped in-front of him and got blasted by his trumpet. Ramsey jumped out the way and charged pulling out his chain.  
"let see if you got skill" Flint mumbled blasting a sour note.

Ramsey's P.O.V

I turned my chain into a spear to control it better, when he stopped i dashed he jumped out the way and kicked me in the side. i flipped out the way when he tried to kick again and dashed turning my spear to a chain he blasted again i threw the chain next to him

"ha missed what do you learn here" Flint said when he spoke ready to blast again he saw my foot i kicked him down he jumped back up, this time there was three of them

"it looks like young flint has activated his semblance" Oobleck said i growled under my breath and charged while running i could feel my body radiating i blasted my hand black shards shot from the ground with that i remembered something my mother would say

"your aura allows you and i to use despair, Doubts" she said i blinked away the memory and kept dashing. then something happened different my Semblance activated.

when i ran up to Flint. my eyes flashed their dark red he jumped back when he did i grabbed his arm and slammed him down my dark form showing up behind me to me it was grim color to everyone else it was a soft sliver color i jumped behind it it grabbed Flint and threw him into the barrier.

"that's got to hurt" Porter said "i think Ramsey just used his semblance to make that beast?" Oobleck said

IN Ozpin's office

" so the boy can make beast what else can he do"Ironwood said

"James please get this fleet out my window" Ozpin asked


	11. Downfall of Beacon

(Skipping filler)

Ramsey sat in his room not being able to sleep every time he closes his eyes images of Salem holding Ozpin's dying body with a dagger in her hand would haunt his mind.

"Ramsey your fight is up soon" Yang opened the room door Ramsey stood up and followed her they walked down to the school court were the caught a ship to arena

"Ramsey of beacon vs Mercury Of haven "Oobleck said they started to count down

Mercury made the first move charging he jumped kicked at Ramsey as he blocked and pulled out his chain. He turned while he lashed

Mercury looked back and nodded at Emerald.

Ramsey's P.O.V

When he nodded at emerald I lashed my chain at him he jumped back I dashed and hit him. He fell back he stared to spin while shooting up. I stepped back he then kicked the white thing at me I lashed the chain it wrapped around his ankle I pulled him and slammed him down

"and that's Ramsey for the win" Port said "maybe next time" I said

"Ramsey get ready to watch your world burn" Salem I looked around I turned and saw Mercury standing he grinned I felt a sharp pain in my side, red veins started to show on my dark form.

NO One P.O.V

Ramsey hunched over his face becoming pale as he started to grow white plates on his face turning into his beast he roared out and slashed down "my leg" Mercury yelled

Ramsey looked around growling the atlas soldiers started to shoot he covered his face and lashed slashing them a pain shook tore through his body

While screaming out he returned to normal with deathly pale skin black and silver eyes. He glared at the knights to see Ironwood clipping a sliver collar around his neck a thing uses to deplete Aura's.

Time skip

Ramsey sat in a holding cell trying to remove the collar "Ramsey why did you do that?" I could hear ruby's voice "what were you "Weiss's voice told me

"a monster worse than the white fang" Blake's voice "they could say these things if you return" my mother stood in front of me "get out of "Ramsey started but the ground started to shake

"I'm stopping cinder "He said his eyes started to glow black smoke hissed from his eyes black veins crept around his neck as the collar broke the mist form of Salem vanished he ran outside to see a nevermore at the arena he looked back at beacon tower and ran to the vault. Ozpin was fighting against Cinder

"help me out" Pyrrha screamed banging against the pod. Ramsey ran over and tore the door off. He then jumped out the way as a wave of heat past.

"you to get out of here" Ozpin yelled charging cinder again "Dad no I'm not moving" Ramsey yelled charging at Cinder Ozpin grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into the wall as he blocked Cinder

"why protect the boy his mother is all powerful" Cinder said looking at him. Ramsey eyes started to glow as he ran at Cinder again She formed an arrow and shot at him blinded by rage Ozpin jumped in front of him allowing the arrow to hit him

He fell Ramsey jumped over his body slashing his chain as the tip glowed Sliver, she grabbed it and flung it out of his reach and used a dagger upper- cutting him.

Ramsey P.O.V

Pain, Anger, Defeat.

"dad" I yelled I saw Pyrrha run past after Cinder I stood up blood dripped from my face where she cut me "dad" I yelled to see his body the only sound was a watch ticking I looked at his body. I sighed my rage got him killed I knelt sobbing.

"I found my dad, went to his school learned what I was" I thought I stood up taking the ticking watch from Ozpin's dead body. And stood up

"Come on" Salem said she was looking right at me "you don't want to meet another fate, because I have one for you" she said walking closer I felt my eyes glow brighter. She bit her lip and backed away

"I have a fate the one is your dead" I yelled black tears streaming down my face I charge taking her on head on lashed my chain she dodged a black sword appeared as she parried one of my moves and elbowed me I jumped back and dashed at her once again.

"ruby "I said before my eyes had a fiery look around them "Ramsey" My mother said she dashed our weapons clashing in a furry of Black and white I dogged one of her slashes and kicked at her, but she grabbed my foot and twisted it and tossed my back.

"Sorry my son" She said "Ozpin" Qrow yelled out Salem smirked vanishing "see if he comes for you" Salem said in my head I laid there gasping for air I see Qrow he had a flask in one hand and his weapon he saw Ozpin's dead body and grabbed the cane.

"Iron-shit was right beacon would fall" Qrow said "help" I choked felling a tight lump form but Qrow continued to walk away turning into a crow to fly away. My eyes lost hope burning out.

"you used" I choked my mother reappeared "they didn't come no one will "she said

"no one came" I said "Ramsey "I could hear Nora's voice our food fight. I then jumped up my eyes beaming back to life

"no "I started and charged Salem pulled out a dagger grabbed my arm and I felt the blade of the dagger run up my face turning my left eye a blackish red. I then Blacked out.

NO one's P.O. V  
"Ruby" Ren said Nora came over to him shaking his head "Where's Ramsey" she said, "he's nowhere "She responded, "Weiss get me to the top of the tower" Ruby said

Weiss nodded

Time skip

Ramsey woke up felling the dark aura around him. "I'm not here" He said sitting up to see Hazel at the foot of his bed "good your up" he said leaving

Ramsey's P.O.V

I stood up my I reached for the watch it was still there ticking against my leg in my pocket I opened the watch expecting to see a clock, but it turned into a small notebook with spells there was a photo Salem in a gypsy outfit grinning. I glanced away putting the photo back  
"Put this on" Salem came in and sat down a black and white outfit. On my bed "you have an hour to get ready" she said. For some reason a chill ran down my spine I took a shower (I'm wonder how water gets here).  
After getting the new outfit on, I had on a white dress shirt with red marks on the shoulder a black jacket that ran behind my knees like a lab coat, there was a black clip on chain that was connected to the pockets on the coat and for shoes boots I slid them on. And looked at my reflection brushing my hair out of my face then I saw the black scar that ran down my face from my lip to my left eye was a blood chilling red, while the other was a sliver.

"what" I stopped a pain in my eye I investigated the mirror and saw Salem's symbol. (just think about Ciel's eye from Black butler)

"Ramsey" Salem voice echoed outside my head I opened my room door glaring at her "oh how much you've grown" she said turning we walked down to the meeting hall I took my seat ready to slap everyone and run. Cinder came walking in she had a robotic arm on the one she was missing she sat across from me while Mercury and emerald glared out the window

"why is he here" Tyrian glared at me I stood up a burning pain rose again in my eye I then sat back down as it ceased.

"Dr watts the beast what did you find out about it" Salem said "they seem different from the others more battle ready "He said I bit my lip remembering penny saying "I'm combat ready" in her voice she was to cute, amazing and plain pure.

"Well Watts I want you to make more of these grim Ramsey will help you cinder I need a word with you" Salem said dismissing everyone I got up and started to walk away

"your mother wanted you to help me" Dr Watts said we walked down to the lab it was mostly a dark red with a giant W on the wall the grim was strapped down to the table

I looked at it. As it was out cold.

"your semblance is making beast touch the grim and stick your hand in the black tar" Dr watts said backing away from the creature I walked over it hovering my hand away it looked at me as my sliver eye glowed dimly and when it did it turned to red dust I turned my head shrugging

"what did you do" Watts asked looking at me.

Time skip

I sat at the foot of my bed there was a plate of food I looked back I grabbed the fork

"Fuck Salem. "I said holding my breath I stabbed the fork into my eye breaking the hold she had on me, I screamed out in pain.

* * *

 **A/n thanks for reading my story just know i'm still updating on Son of Glynda my little sis tried typing the next chapter with mostly Edith (her Oc) I'm editing it for her**


	12. Chapter 12

Ramsey could barely move he just finished training with Tyrian his body was beat to a pulp his arms bled red and black blood.

Ramsey huffed and ran at tyrian his aura had been depleted a few hits back he lashed his chain hopping to hit tyrian.

"Stay still" Ramsey roared his silver eyes glowed a black color he screamed out Tyrian cried out

Salem came from the throne room with Watts

"What happened?" Salem ordered

Ramsey stood surrounded by black crystals that had death on them.

Tyrian came stumbling from the crystals

Ramsey clenched his hands dark smoke surrounded him. A black and purple scorpion tail formed above his but he ran at tyrian

"You bastard" he screamed. lashing the new tail that formed every time it hit the ground black shards came shooin up.

He then stopped after the fifth flurry of attacks.

His arms were a dark purple

"Ramsey heel" Salem ordered, Ramsey turned his head and dashed at Salem he then stopped as Salem grabbed him by the neck He then stopped as his body fell limp in her arms.

"What did you do to him?" Watts asked

Slams turned to look at him

"When he wakes up watts go to Haven with him" Salem ordered.

When Ramsey woke up pain shot through him he lifted his hand above his head. His hands was pale

He sat up and looked into his mirror, his left eye was now Black with a sliver Iris while his other one was now black and silver swirl.

"They won't'" his body was horrid he had dark veins on his face black nails his hair was still the same it now had reddish area.

He gripped his dresser and slammed his hand on it. Pain didn't even hit him, he was numb

"Your awake" Salem opened the door Ramsey looked away

"What did you turn me into" he roared anger already in his eyes.

"What you really are my son" she walked up close enough to him and forced him to look at her.

"I lost 5 kids to him and your not even one of them" she cried

Ramsey eyes didn't answer, "i'm not a child" He hissed

"Yes you are I lost to many " she yelled anger flooded her


End file.
